Misunderstanding
by FelKyoo
Summary: Saya bawakan chapter 1 dari 'Misunderstanding' lagi. Karena di FFn tidak muncul lagi. Maaf.


Misunderstanding

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung.

Other Cast : Siwon, and other. .

NB : Saya meminta maaf jikalau ada banyak kesalahan didalam FanFict saya ini. Dan saya juga minta maaf saya publish lagi, karena dihapus admin FFn ._. Tapi saya mohon reviewnya. Gomawo. And, Happy Reading , Guys~! ^^

FelKyoo

"Hiks.."

Terdengar sebuah isakan lirih. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Ada isakan, kenapa tidak ada orangnya ne?"

DA!

"Yak!"

"Hai, Kyunnie~" sapa seorang namja tampan yang mempunyai dimple.

"Ahh~ ternyata kau hyung~" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Wae?" Tanya sang tampan kebingungan. "Tidak biasanya kau kaget."

"Kau tadi yang menakut-nakutiku dengan suara tangisan itu kan? Ck,"

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak menakut-nakutimu dengan menangis."

"L-lalu?" Kyuhyun mulai ketakutan. Dalam pikirannya hanya satu, hantu.

"Sini kupeluk." Ujar siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali memeluk Siwon. Tapi sebagai lelaki ia juga tidak mau dipandang lembek.

"Oh, ayolah~"

"Baiklah.." kata Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Siwon.

FelKyoo

"Hiks.." namja manis itu berjalan terisak di lorong sekolah. Ia sangat takut. "Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana ini?" Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hingga ia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Yesung menghapus air matanya dengan segera. Dan sedikit mengintip siapa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Saranghae." Ucap Siwon.

DEG!

"K-kyu? Siwon?" ucapnya lirih. Hatinya sekarang panas. Pikirannya melayang tidak jelas. "Eottokhae?"

Bruk!

Hingga akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadaran. Buram. Gelap.

FelKyoo

"Cho Kyuhyun. Saya ingin bicara padamu, silahkan masuk." Panggil seorang seonsaeng dari dalam ruangan penuh aroma obat, UKS.

"Ne.. seonsaengnim." Kyuhyun masuk dengan pandangan khawatir, takut, dan penasaran.

"Dimana Siwon?"

"Eum, tadi dia sudah pulang dahulu. Katanya ada urusan penting."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau sahabat Yesung kan? Pasti kau tau semua tentang Yesung bukan?" Tanya seonsaeng langsung.

Kyuhyun semakin penasaran. Apa maksudnya? Atau jangan-jangan Yesung mempunyai penyakit yang Yesung sembunyikan darinya? Sekira nya begitu pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. "Eum, ne."

"Berarti kau juga tahu dia sedang hamil saat ini?"

Kyuhyun tersentak.

"M-mwoya? H-hamil? Tapikan.. Yesung itu namja. Bagaimana bisaa.."

"Aku pernah diberitahu ibunya, ia memiliki gen yang sama dengan ibunya, Kim Heechul. Dan ia menitipkan Yesung padaku, karena ia tidak ingin anaknya kenapa-kenapa, apalagi sampai hamil seperti ini. Dan kau tau dengan siapa ia melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun berputar dengan pikirannya yang melayang seminggu yang lalu.

Flashback

Pada saat itu, dirumah Kyuhyun sedang ada pesta 'Sweet Seventeen'nya. Lampu berkerlap-kerlip bagaikan suasana diskotik. Penuh aroma minuman keras.

"Yesungg~ kau minum ne? aku ambilkan." Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Aniyaa~" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu setelah ia minum.

"Sedikit saja, satu gelas, Aaa~" dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun membuka mulut Yesung dan meminumkannya.

"Uhuk~ Uhukk~"

"Nikmat bukan? Kkk~"

Semakin larut malam, mereka semakin hilang kendali. Yesung yang tadinya menolak untuk minu, namun sekarang? Bahkan mungkin sudah ada 1 botol ia habiskan, sendiri.

"Kyuu~ aku pusing~ aku juga mengantukk~ hik.."

"Kuantar ke kamarku, malam ini kau tidur disini ne?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memapah Yesung menuju kamarnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun merasa kaki nya tidak kuat dan…

Bruk

Mereka berdua jatuh. Dan Kyuhyun, tepat diatas Yesung. Dengan bibir saling menempel.

"Bibirmu, manis juga ne?"

Chu~

Dan akhirnya, malam itu mereka melakukan suatu hal yang salah besar.

Flashback Off

"A-aku, aku tidak tahu, Yesung tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini."

"Kyuhyun, Yesung sedang dalam masalah besar saat ini. Kau ajak dia untuk mengeluarkan diri, sebelum dia, dikeluarkan."

"M-mwoya? Dikeluarkan? T-tapikan bulan depan ia masih bisa mengikuti Ujian Kelulusan. Kandungannya juga belum terihat."

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun. Ini tidak bisa. Kau jaga dulu Yesung, saya masih ada tugas yang lain. Annyeong."

"Annyeong."

FelKyoo

"Ya, jadi begitu ceritanya hyung. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Yesung dikeadaan dia seperti ini." Kyuhyun mulai merengut.

"Kyuhyunku, aku berita-"

"Mianhae, aku bukan Kyuhyunmu." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Arraseo, Kyuhyun, satu solusi untukmu, lebih baik kau bujuk dia untuk aborsi." Siwon mulai bicara tak jelas.

"Mwoya? Mana mungkin?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Ada beberapa keuntungan yang bisa kau dapat. Pertama, kau bisa tetap melanjutkan sekolah, kedua, Yesung juga bisa melanjutkan sekolah. Dan, lagipula kau melakukan 'itu' tanpa kesengjaan kan?"

Kyuhyun tau, memang yang dikatakan Siwon itu benar, tetapi, apa ia tega untuk membunuh calon anaknya sendiri? "Tidak bisa hyung, permisi, aku mau ke kelas." Lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Siwon yang masih diam ditempatnya.

FelKyoo

Yesung dengan wajah yang berantakan, hanya duduk, menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Hari ini ia tidak sekolah. Ia masih perlu menenangkan diri. Sebelum akhirnya ia membuat keputusan.

Ting tong~

Dengan malas Yesung melangkahkan kakinya membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan ia kaget begitu ia tahu bahwa yang dating ternyata, Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong~"

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Yesung to the point.

Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. " Aku.. aku mau bertanggung jawab. Aku janji." Ucapnya sambil berlutut didepan Yesung.

"Mwo?"

"Aku, sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya. Tapi, kita sembunyikan pernikahan ini, dan setelah aku lulus, kau boleh membicarakan tentang pernikahan kita." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Karena kalau tidak begitu, aku juga akan dikeluarkan dan aku tidak bisa mencari pekerjaan."

"Tapi aku juga ingin Kyu, kau tahu? Setelah aku mengetahui bahwa aku sekarang sedang hamil, semua impianku hilang, semua impianku untuk menjadi seorang dokter."

"Mianhae.."

"Tidak cukup dengan kata seperti itu, dan tidak cukup dengan menikahiku."

"Apapun akan kulakukan, maafkan aku.. Kalau bisa, aku akan menjadi seorang dokter, mungkin?"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak mau ada menggangguku dulu."

"T-tapi Yesung-ah~"

"Jebal~" dengan tatapan 'Puppy Eyes'nya, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Annyeong."

Cklek

'Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau pasti juga memperhatikanku, tapi bagaimana dengan Siwonmu? Tidak mungkin aku mempunyai suami yang mempunyai kekasih hati lain.'

Tes. Tes. Tes.

"Mianhae.."

To Be Continued..

Annyeong haseyo~ saya kembali dengan FanFict terbaru saya. Masih jelek. Maklum saya juga masih pemula. Tapi, melihat review FanFict saya sebelumnya, itu sudah cukup membuat hati saya tergugah untuk membuat sebuah FanFict lagi. Terima Kasih atas semua yang mendukung saya. Dan saya juga mempunyai planning untuk membuat SEQUEL dari Together. Karena banyak yang bilang kalau kurang panjang dan kependekan. Kkk~ Untuk FanFict kali ini, review lagi ya~ Apa kurang dan lebihnya, karena saya masih baru dan membutuhkan komentar. Sekalilagi, THANK YOU~~ love you. ^^

FelKyoo

14


End file.
